


Synergism

by NevaRYadL



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dirty Thoughts, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Shenanigans based on irl where I got a packer to the face because of eagerness, Packer Shenanigans, They love each other, Trans Eddie Brock, Venom is still too powerful for a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Eddie just got off work and he and Venom are heading more. While dosing off... Eddie might have started thinking of something that he wants and of course, his love is always eager to see to their host.





	Synergism

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seemed to really like my other one shot of these dorks in love, so I tried my hand at another!
> 
> Featuring:  
> -Packer shenanigans based on irl events  
> -Mush and fluff and gush  
> -DORKS  
> -GOD THEY'RE DORKS AND IN LOVE AND I DON'T MAKE THE RULES I JUST FOLLOW THEM  
> -Feelsy smut because good, healthy feelsy smut is always the best shit

They were taking the subway. Eddie had just gotten off work and wanted to head home for a nap before ‘hunting’ for food. It had made them chuckle and Eddie grin crookedly at his own joke. They sat underneath Eddie’s coat and shirt and pressed warm against the skin, hidden away from human eye but partially formed to reduce the time it would take to form if Eddie were in trouble. Eddie also found comfort if he could feel them against his skin and that comfort thrummed over their bond and made them feel comfortable and relaxed in turn.

Eddie was dozing in his seat as the metal beast rolled on. They would alert him when their stop came up, he needed the rest after a long day that the nap would only settle long enough for them to eat before Eddie fell asleep until it was time to rise for work again. They worked too hard, but it was Eddie’s dream job and he relished the long hours. At least he was mindful of warnings to watch out for both of their health by minding his own.

Eddie shifted in his seat, them rippling underneath his shirt to remain hidden because there were a few people on the train and a two women were eyeing Eddie in a way that had them trying very hard not to lurch out and consume them. When they were sure that they were still hidden, they used Eddie’s eyes to glance around to make sure that their stop was still a ways off. Yep, still was good.

There was a lull that they admitted that they started to dose with Eddie, so very warm pressed against his skin and how sleepy Eddie was that it was bleeding over their bond. They did not sleep as Eddie did, more like a… ‘low power’ mode where everything not vital to survival turned off until they could rest. Not totally asleep but awake enough to react if there was danger. Something they normally only did when Eddie slept and well… he was dozing and their body was telling them to ‘doze’ as well. So they ‘idled’ in a sense, more awake then their resting period but being sucked into a lulled state from the combo of the warm pleasant goodness of the slight REM sleep bleeding over their bond and just the intoxicating warmth of Eddie’s body.

Eddie must have slipped a little too far into REM sleep because a quick disjointed dirty dream _quite clearly_ passed over their bond. The suddenness made them jolt and that in turn startled Eddie awake. When the shock from the suddenness of it passed, they took note of their host and had to stifle a giggle.

**Really?**

“Shut up, it’s been a long week,” Eddie sleepily muttered, straightening up in his seat and groggily looking at the stations passing by in the windows.

**... Do you want release, my dear?**

Eddie muttered something underneath his breath, not an answer at all and definitely not a very enthusiastic confirmation that they would only take from their previous host. But they took note of how Eddie’s heart was beating faster and his blood was rushing a bit faster and there was an undeniable warmth in his lower belly that was making his neithers ache in a familiar fashion. After squirming around in his seat under the guise of getting comfortable, Eddie popped the collar to his jacket and pulled on his shirt up over his mouth. That hidden mouth brushed where they were sticking to his skin and made them ripple.

“Yes, baby,” He whispered softly to them. Just for them. Only to them.

**When we return home, my darling, I shall take care of you.**

“Not here?” Eddie snorted underneath his breath.

**That’s illegal.**

“We kill and eat people.”

**That’s different.**

Humor and warmth rushed over their bond as Eddie quieted his giggling into his collar. They wriggled with pleasure underneath his shirt.

Their stop came up and Eddie jumped up with an eagerness in his step and quickly disembarked before his gawkers could decide if they wanted to help hunt him down. They kept their jealous victory to themselves and just focused on those thoughts that Eddie had moments ago because that was far more interesting to ponder.

**Treat you so right, my dear. Have you writhing. Take your troubles away.**

“Make my nap all the better?” Eddie whispered to them.

They purred loudly and they felt Eddie’s heartbeat hitch in excitement and the ache between his legs get worse.

Eddie fumbled with the keys but managed to jerk the doorknob open and kicked the door closed behind them. While Eddie discarded his clothes as he padded to the bedroom, they thought of what to do with their precious host. While it would have been tempting to _wreck_ Eddie with pleasure, Eddie very much needed rest and to later eat, so that meant he needed to walk to the corner store because despite numerous nudges to get groceries for a week or more in advance on his day’s off, Eddie usually chose to sleep or ‘bum’ around the house lazily to ‘recharge’ and thus, there was no proper nourishment in the apartment. But it also could not be anything too light as to leave Eddie still jittery with want or desire. It needed to be a deep satisfying pleasure that let Eddie sleep deeply and restfully.

Hmm…

 **What do you desire, my darling?** They purred in Eddie’s ear as they partially reformed their much large humanoid form. Could not do it fully without attaching the Eddie, but enough to put big hands on Eddie’s bare and hairy belly and lick the shell of his ear and make him _shudder_.

Eddie breathed out, all heat, before thinking it and sharing it across their bond. They purred softly, licking along Eddie’s scruffy jaw before shifting and reformed with their head between Eddie’s wiry and hair dusted thighs with their big hands on Eddie’s hips. They grinned crookedly before pulling Eddie’s worn boxers down…

Getting thacked with Eddie’s packer, straight on their forehead.

There was a pause as they both just remained still and contemplated what exactly happened. 

And then Eddie laughed loudly, putting two hands over his mouth as he howled with laughter at the packer now sitting on their forehead. The man laughed so hard actual tears formed in his eyes from the force of it. They huffed but then chuckled as they flicked the hunky of silicone off to the side and pulled Eddie’s boxers down the rest of the way.

 **It’s not that funny, Eddie.** They said, lifting his legs manually to get the boxers off and completely out of the way.

“It’s a little funny, love,” Eddie laughed.

They huffed before letting their tongue lull out and lapped at Eddie’s dick. His laughter grew breathless, legs trembling in a way that had them pushing him back until he was seated on the bed. It was apparently still funny for awhile yet because they had to lap at Eddie several times for the giggling to subside into breathy moans. But there was the joy from it still lingering in the crooked curve of Eddie’s mouth as they dragged their tongue all over of him until he was dripping down his thighs, the taste of him saturating their mouth.

“Mmm, baby,” Eddie breathed.

When Eddie’s knees started trembling, they reached into their bond to see what Eddie wanted next, their precious host’s desire priority. Despite the heat from before, the delicious thoughts that flited over Eddie’s mind and their connection, Eddie desired something slower. Not quite as intense. Probably a product of weariness finally catching up to him, they could feel it as well, dragging on the edges and slowing them down.

“Fingers,” Eddie panted.

**Oh?**

“Ge-gettin’ better at feelin you,” Eddie explained. “Our bond. Feel you lookin’...”

They purred. Of course Eddie would be growing more attuned to their bond so quickly. He was their perfect host after all. They relished in the joy that this news brought before dragging their fingers along Eddie’s thighs. Wiry, made of lean muscle and dusted with dark hairs, there were a few scars (Eddie was apparently a klutzy child and he did have a full teenage era), free of tattoos. Eddie groaned underneath the slow touch, muscles jumping when they found sensitive spots.

They dragged their tongue along him again, to keep him interested and still very hot and still very wet, as they dragged their fingers up and up towards the sensitive skin, before dragging the away and grinning when Eddie groaned from the teasing.

**You love it.**

“And you,” Eddie whimpered.

They purred very loudly at that, letting Eddie feel their joy from hearing that from him over their bond. It made Eddie melt further into the bed, not with lust but with love and comfort and joy and it just lead to this happy little loop of comforting and warm feelings playing over their bond. They crooned sweetly to their sweet Eddie as they continued to lap him up and tease him with their touch but shying away scant centimeters from where he ached for their touch most. Teasing him like he wanted, desired, deserved. Until the flesh underneath their tongues was hard and twitching against their tongue and softened and hot and so wet.

“Baby… please,” Eddie moaned.

When they finally dragged their fingers across Eddie in the barest of touches, his body lurched and the flesh underneath his tongue twitched hard. He had gotten that close from just a touch? Perhaps they had teased a little too long. Pulling their tongue away, they looked at their precious host, sprawled on the bed and panting and breathing wet, hot and heavy.

But they did not leave him long, just a moment to cool to keep him from releasing a little too early. And then they dragged their fingers along him again, making him lurch again, a rather long and creative curse leaving Eddie’s lips. With a grin crooking up their wide mouth, they slipped one of their thick fingers inside of him, loving how easy it slipped in with how achingly aroused Eddie was. A achingly soft sound escapade Eddie as they relished in how Eddie, how he squeezed down on their finger with how close he was.

Something achingly weak escaped Eddie’s sweet mouth. They crooked their finger just a bit and--

Eddie moaned out their name so achingly sweet and was clenching around their single finger, shuddering and shivering and coming undone underneath their hands. They watched and relished the sensations and glorious feedback over their bond. The shuddering pleasure racing up and down his spine, how he shuddered with pleasure and melted around them. They purred deeply as Eddie twitched and jerked and panted and moaned. It took a moment of twitching and shaking, but eventually Eddie settled down, melting into a happy, content, boneless host in his bed. When Eddie calmed down enough, they gently tugged their finger free before cuddling up against Eddie, rumbling and purring loudly as their bond hummed with all the good running back and forth over it.

**Edddddiiieeeeeee.**

Eddie snored.

They chuckled before grabbing one of Eddie’s lighter blankets and throwing it over him and slipping back into his body so that they could rest. When his nap was done, they would wake to get food and they would make sure to grab a few things so that they did not need to do this again tomorrow and Eddie could sleep longer. He needed the rest and their precious host deserved it.

Because they loved Eddie, their perfect host.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for these two that I'd like to do (one Imma get my cowriter to do because it's more his ground and would def be better if it came from his hands).
> 
> Also I have a tumblr under the same name as this account if anyone wants to come over and say hi!


End file.
